


The Trouble with Tails

by stormcloudsonthehorizon



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: A dog named Leo, F/M, I'm making this up as I go along, Like a real witch with spells, Love at First Sight, Made For Each Other, Soulbonds, Witchy heroine, flight of fancy, merman Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloudsonthehorizon/pseuds/stormcloudsonthehorizon
Summary: Tom is rich, famous, handsome, charming...and has a secret that would shock the world.  He's a merman and he's given up searching for his destined mate.  He'll have to settle for one of the nice women he's dated.  There are lots to choose from and he's sure that one will fit the bill.  But fate isn't done with Tom yet...**This is a complete work of ridiculous fiction.  A total flight of fancy that has no bearing in the real world whatsoever.  I don't own or know Tom or any of the people in this story.  All other characters are make believe.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just a bit of nonsense. I've done no planning for this story, just pantsing it as I go. I know little about witchcraft and less about mermans. It's only for fun.

_Six months ago…_

 

It was another boring party.  Tom had known it would be but this was a good friend’s birthday party and he couldn’t not show up.  Exhausted and yawning, he’d just stepped off an airplane two hours ago and jet lag was kicking his ass.  It was late at home in London but in Los Angeles it was still the shank of the evening and the party would last for several more hours.  He wouldn’t be curling up in his comfortable hotel bed for awhile yet.  

“Stop yawning,” Chris Hemsworth commanded, slapping Tom on the back and handing him a second beer.  “You’re making me tired just looking at you.  You look like a panda with those dark circles around your eyes.  Didn’t you sleep on the plane?”

Tom had flown into LAX not only for the party but also for a meeting with a director in the morning.  “I spent most of the flight reading scripts and catching up on my email.  It stacked up while I was on location.”

Chris grinned.  “How was Athens?  I heard you were there an extra week.”

“The food was amazing, the people wonderful, and the weather awful.  They said it was the worse weather in a century which of course put us behind in filming.  We’ll have to make up the time in Hawaii.”

A trip Tom was looking forward to.  While he preferred cooler temperatures, he loved the water and the house he’d rented was right on the beach.  

Just thinking about the water had Tom’s legs twitching restlessly.  His skin began to itch and he had to resist the urge to reach down and scratch at the flesh.  It wouldn’t help.  Only one thing would and he couldn’t put it off for much longer.  With his responsibilities in London, the long flight, and then the party, he hadn’t taken care of his needs in almost twenty-four hours.  The feelings were only going to grow more intense.  

The water called to him, drowning out all the noise in the large room.  Music, laughter, the clanking of glasses.  It faded into the background and all he could hear were the waves lapping against the golden sand.  Thank god the party was in Malibu.  

“Are you okay, bro?” Chris asked, his brows pinched together.  Apparently he’d been speaking and Tom hadn’t heard a word of it.  “You look a little pale.”

“I think I need some air.  I’m going to take a walk on the beach.”

Chris grinned and waved to his wife over Tom’s shoulder.  “Don’t get lost out there.  I’m going to dance with Elsa.  Come find us when you get back.”

Tom quickly agreed and slipped out the back door of the opulent home, heading straight for the beach.  He was too close to the house but as he walked away from the lights of civilization he could see a deserted little cove ahead.  No houses in sight.  It would be perfect.  He’d just slip into the water, cool off, and then be back at the party before anyone even noticed he was gone.  

The walk had overheated him despite the breezes off the ocean.  His skin had become warm and slightly sweaty but it wasn’t from the temperature.  This close to the water, he had only one thing on his mind.  Stripping his clothes and leaving them on a rock, he dove into the waves almost groaning orgasmically as the salt water rushed over him, caressing his flesh like a tender lover.  His transformation was quick and painless as he dove deeper into the water, his large scale-like tail driving him through the strong current like a knife through butter.

Tom might be rich and famous, talented and handsome, but he’d managed to keep a huge secret from the world.  He was a merman.  A member of an ancient breed of land and water dwellers.  Some might have called it a curse but Tom considered it a true gift.  When he’d been at the age a boy becomes a man, his father had taken him aside and explained the rare and wonderful ability that Tom had inherited.  Only the males inherited the gift and that made Tom special even before he was famous.  It was the main reason his father had discouraged him from becoming an actor.  It was hard enough to keep the secret when he was Joe Nobody, but as an award-winning thespian Tom would be watched and followed, his every move scrutinized.  

But he had kept the secret so far, even from his closest friends like Chris and Ben.  It hadn’t been easy and at times he yearned to be able to share it with someone, but that fateful day his father had explained that as well. 

“Son, someday you’ll meet your destined mate.  Your soul bond.  When you do, you’ll be able to share your secret with her.  You will share a love that is stronger than the ocean tides and it will never end.”

“How will I know her?” Tom had asked.  “What if I miss the signs?  What if we never cross paths?”

His father’s eyes grew sad.  “It’s true that some merman never meet their destined mates but you have to believe that you will.  Someday you’ll meet her.  Be patient, Tom.  As for how you will know her?  You will feel the pull immediately.  You won’t want to let her out of your sight.  Your body will tingle and your heart will pound.  She’ll smell amazing and you’ll know that there isn’t anything you wouldn’t do to make her happy.  At least…that’s what I’ve been told by the others.”

Tom’s father had never found his soul bond.  After waiting for over twenty years, he’d given up and married a wonderful woman who gave him three wonderful children.  But he could never forget what might have been.  

At thirty-six, Tom was growing increasingly impatient.  His relationships were always short-lived because hiding what he was was impossible after awhile.  When the females got too close…Tom had to leave.  He spent too much time alone and he was beginning to give up hope.  Maybe he should simply marry a nice girl and settle down.  His father had and they’d been happy.  Mostly.  His mother kept their secret well as did his sisters.  

Floating on his back, Tom tipped his tail up into the air playfully, splashing water on his chest and face.  If anyone saw his fin from the shore, they’d think he was a dolphin.  

As he looked up at the star-filled sky, Tom made a promise to himself then and there.  

“If I don’t meet my soul bond in the next three months, I’m going to move on.  I’m tired and lonely.  I want to have love in my life and I want a family.  I’m going to find a woman I can trust with my gift even if she isn’t my mate.”

 


	2. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me repeat that I know nothing about witchcraft. This is just some fun fan fiction. This is not a documentary. Hope you enjoy!

Present Day…

Esmeralda Fairchild placed a plate of freshly baked cookies onto the coffee table along with a pot of tea and two cups. Her best friend Violet would be at the front door any moment and she was ready to have some company. She’d been working on a new recipe since early this morning and wasn’t happy with the results.   
“Not that you aren’t excellent company,” she said to her dog Leo who was lying in front of the fire place, his favorite spot when it was cold outside. “But sometimes I need someone that can talk back.”  
The look the German Shepherd gave her was pure Leo and an unbidden thought - definitely not one of her own - popped into her head.  
Maybe you should have adopted a parrot.  
“I think I’d rather have you, my love,” she laughed as she stood to answer the door. Swinging it open, she saw Violet bounding up the front steps. “It’s chilly out today. Come in and get warm.”  
The pretty brunette unwound the scarf around her neck and shrugged off her jacket. “London in January is always chilly. And wet. Oh! Are those chocolate?”  
Violet Hamilton might be the only person in the world who liked chocolate as much as Esme did. Maybe even more. She’d shown up at the door the day Esme moved in and had instantly become her best friend.  
“I felt your power,” Violet had said simply as if it was something normal to say to another person. “Want some help unpacking?”  
Esme had been careful to keep her secret from others but with Violet she didn’t have to. They were alike and it was a relief to have someone who understood.   
Leo had shown up in Esme’s life much the same way. A few days after moving into the house, she’d opened the door to go for a walk and he was lying on her front porch. He’d lumbered to his feet and brushed past her, walking into the house as if he’d owned it. He’d plopped down by the fire and never left, not that she wanted him to.   
“Double chocolate drop cookies. Help yourself. I’ll pour the tea and you can tell me what’s going on. You said it was important.”  
“It is,” Violet mumbled around the cookie. “Damn these are good. Anyway, I came over today because…it’s time.”  
She held up a small red velvet sack and then placed it on the coffee table. Esme had been planning to sit down but the mere sight of the bag was enough to have her backing away.  
“It can’t be time. It’s too early.”  
Violet shook her head. “Your thirty-second birthday is right around the corner. You’re not traveling anymore and you’re settled here in London. It’s time. You can’t put this off forever. You knew this was coming.”  
Esme didn’t want to put it off but she was…afraid.  
“What if it doesn’t work?”  
Rolling her eyes, Violet laughed at her friend. “Get real. It will work.”  
“What if it doesn’t? What if I end up with the wrong person? That would be worse than having no one.”  
Violet’s smile disappeared and she gave Esme a sympathetic look. “It will work but you know the drill. You have to believe. It’s time, my friend.”  
“You’ll help me?”  
Giggling, Violet nodded. “Who else? Are you ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be. Let’s do it then.”  
The tea pot and cookies were pushed aside as Esme and Violet sunk down to the floor, each taking a seat on one side of the table. Violet opened the velvet bag and pulled out a red candle and holder, setting it between them. Then she retrieved several other items which she also placed on the table. She handed Esme a paper and pencil.  
“Write it out.”  
In the middle of the paper, Esme did as Violet asked. She’d never actually seen this spell done before but she’d read about it of course.   
My true love.   
Esme made sure her handwriting was bold and strong. This was no time for a wishy-washy heart’s desire.   
Violet took the paper and cut it into the shape of a heart with the words in the middle. Then she folded it and placed it into an envelope.   
“A piece of yourself?” Violet asked, holding her hand out.   
Esme reached up and tugged at her long, copper colored hair, pulling out a few strands which she rolled around her fingers before handing it to her friend. Violet tucked it into the envelope with the heart.   
“Seal the envelope and recite the incantation as you hold it against your heart.”  
Esme sealed the envelope and whispered the ancient words, three times. One for her heart, one for her head, and one for her body.   
“Light the candle,” Violet said, her own eyes closed now as the power of the universe began to swirl around them. Esme’s own hair had lifted from her neck from the strong breeze but it wasn’t a cold wind. It was warm and comforting, almost like a mother’s embrace.   
Esme placed her hand in front of the candle and snapped her fingers watching as the flame burst into life. She held her hands there feeling the heat from the fire and her own lids fluttered shut. Clearing her mind of her every day thoughts, she allowed it to roam wild and free, unencumbered by the myriad of details she needed to remember each day. It wandered up and down the streets of London, so fast the image was not much more than a blur. Eventually her thoughts slowed down and the door on a small cafe swung open and she walked in. There were several patrons sitting at tables, eating, chatting, drinking coffee but her attention was drawn to only one.   
A man. Sitting alone at a table. She couldn’t see his face as he was turned away from her but he had a book in his hand, worn and ragged as if he’d read it many times. His legs were long. She could tell by how he had them splayed as he sat there reading and drinking his coffee or tea. Every now and then his long fingers would scrape through his hair, tousling the blond curls on his head. Her own fingers itched to reach out and tug at one of those curls.  
Esme couldn’t see herself but she knew she was smiling at the man’s mere presence. She wanted to ask him to turn around but in this plane she didn’t have a body so that meant she didn’t have a mouth either. She was merely an observer here and since no one knew she was there she settled in and watched him for what felt like a long time. Her gaze ran up and down the planes of his solid frame, muscular but not bulky. At one point, he signaled the waitress and although she couldn’t hear his voice she shivered anyway. She could feel its timbre deep in the marrow of her bones.   
As quickly as she’d arrived, she felt herself being sucked out of the cafe. In the final moment before everything went gray there was a flash of blue. The sky? The water? She didn’t know but now she missed it even though she’d only had a brief glimpse of it.   
Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, coming back to her body. Rocking slightly, she placed her hands on the floor to steady herself as Violet opened her eyes as well.  
“Well? Did you see anything?”  
At first Esme wasn’t sure her lips would move but she nodded and the words eventually tumbled out. “A man. Blonde hair, kind of curly. I think he’s tall. He was reading in a cafe here in London.”  
Violet had a smug smile on her lips. “That’s why you were pulled towards London after your travels. This is where your true love is. Anything else?”  
Esme shrugged and blew out the candle. “At the end I saw a flash of blue but I don’t know what it means.”  
“You have to light the candle every day,” Violet said. “Concentrate when you do. But the time you reach the end of the candle you’ll meet your true love.”  
Esme regarded the red candle dubiously. It wasn’t that large. Eight inches maybe? That wasn’t a very long time unless she only lit for a few minutes each time. It was hard to believe she would meet her true love, the one man for her, in such a short amount of time.  
“If it works.”  
“It’ll work,” Violet replied, exasperated. “It’s already working. You saw him.”  
“I saw someone,” Esme corrected. “And even if it is him, there are eight million people in London. What are the chances I’ll find him?”  
“You’re not leaving this up to chance. This is magic.”  
Magic. It hadn’t let her down yet and it certainly made her life more interesting.   
Sighing, Esme shook her head. “I hope he likes sweets because if he doesn’t that’s going to be a real problem.”  
Esme was ready for her true love, but was he ready for her? Would he be open-minded enough to fall in love and spend his life with a witch? That might be a minor detail to keep secret for a few dates. Get him to like her first before dropping a truth-bomb.  
Hey, I’m a witch but it’s not like in the movies. Okay, it’s kind of like that but much cooler.  
She had a funny feeling this wasn’t going to be easy.


	3. You'll thank me for this later

Ben laughed as he slid into the booth across from Tom.  As usual he was late for their lunch date.  “I know what to get you for your birthday.  A new copy of _The Great Gatsby._   That one has seen better days.”

Chuckling, Tom lifted up the tattered book, the cover hanging on by a thread.  “I guess it has but I don’t want a new one.  This one has too many memories to let it go.”

Carefully tucking it into his messenger bag, Tom signaled the waitress.  He was starving and he’d passed the time waiting for Ben by reading and having some tea but his stomach was demanding something much more substantial.  They put in their orders and the waitress bustled away leaving them alone in the back corner of the cafe.

“So you wanted to talk about something,” Ben prompted.  “You said it was important.”

“It is,” Tom pronounced, taking a deep and calming breath.  This was a big, scary thing he was planning to do.  “I’m going to ask Julia to marry me.”

There, he’d said it.  Now he waited for Ben’s reaction.

Brows raised, Ben didn’t seem to know what to say at first, taking a gulp of his water before speaking.  “Julia?  She’s a nice girl but you haven’t dated very long.  Less than three months.  How can you be sure she’s the one?”

Tom already knew that Julia wasn’t The One but she was a lovely woman and he was sure he could be reasonably happy with her.  She wanted children just as he did and they got on well together.

“She’s very smart,” Tom argued.  “Professionally, she’s at the top of her field.”

“She is,” Ben agreed.  “Climbing the ladder of academia.  But that’s not what I asked.  How do you know she’s the one?  It hasn’t been long and you were out of London for half that time.”

“We get along well,” Tom replied.  “We never argue so it’s quite peaceful.”

Those famous brows shot up even further.  “You never argue?  Ever?”

“Julia thinks that arguing is a waste of time.”

Ben smiled and shook his head.  “You won’t get any make up sex if you don’t row once in awhile.  Speaking of that…how’s the sex?”

Gesturing with his hands to cover his real answer, Tom grinned.  “Fantastic.  Awesome.  We’re completely in tune with one another.”

If by _completely in tune_ , he meant that they’d already settled into a once a week schedule and he was beginning to dread it.  He’d never known an orgasm could be so…boring.  

“Liar.  If you get married, it’s only going to get worse, mate.  You want a little fire between the sheets.”

“Julia thinks—“

Ben waved off his reply.  “Forget what Julia thinks.  I’ve been humoring you since you began dating her but she’s bloody awful, Tom.  She’s long-winded, boring as hell, and when you two were over for dinner the other night I wanted to stab her in the eye with a dessert fork just to get her to shut up about Monet.  A subject, by the way, she knows nothing about.  I swear she made most of that shit up on the fly.  She thinks we’re too stupid to know the difference between Monet and Manet but she’s wrong.  I caught that sly reference to actors.  Do not marry that woman.”

Tom had caught it as well but had tried to overlook it.  Like so many things with Julia.  “She’d be a good mother.”

Ben shuddered.  “She’d be a nightmare.  Nothing your children do would ever be good enough or right.  Forget about Julia, will you?  She’s not the one.”

Slumping into his seat in defeat, Tom let out a long breath.  “None of them are and that’s the problem.  I’m tired of being alone.  I want a woman in my life, love, and a family.  My career is great, don’t get me wrong, but is it selfish to want something more?  What about you?  Do you think about finding the right woman?”

Ben was even older than Tom and he hadn’t found a woman yet either. 

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Ben finally nodded.  “Of course I do but you can’t control when it happens.  One thing I won’t do though is settle.  I’ll wait for the right one no matter how long it takes.  I’d rather have a few years with the love of my life than a life time with the wrong person.”

“Is that what I’m doing?  I’m just so lonely and the only thing that keeps my mind off of it is work but I’ve practically worked myself into the ground these last few years.  I can’t keep this up.”

“I can’t tell you what to do but I don’t think marrying Julia is going to make you any less lonely.  If anything I think it might make you feel even more alone.  There’s nothing wrong with dating Julia, Tom, but for the love of God don’t marry her.  I’m begging you.”

Scraping his fingers through his hair, Tom groaned in frustration.  “I know you’re right.  I guess I wanted you to tell me something different today so I could feel better about proposing.”

“Did you buy a ring already?”

“No.”  Tom shook his head sadly.  “Every time I went to the jewelry store I couldn’t seem to make myself go in.  I guess that was a sign.”

“A big one.  Listen, just relax.  I’ve heard people say that the right person comes along the minute you stop looking.  So…stop looking.  Get involved with other activities.  Keep busy.  She’ll show up.”

“She’s taking her sweet time,” Tom complained.  “What has she been doing these last few years?  Is she even looking for me?”

With his luck, his destined mate was busy running with the bulls in Pamplona or cliff diving in Mexico instead of sipping tea in a cafe in London.

Or worse…with another man. There were no guarantees he wouldn’t end up alone.

 

***

 

Esme stretched and yawned as she poured her coffee.  She’d been up late last night watching a movie when she should have been sleeping.  Typical.  It was a bad habit she ought to break.  Leo barked and nudged at Esme’s legs, pushing her toward the candle.  

“Geez, you’re worse than Violet.”  

Esme hadn’t burned the candle for a few days although she was more than half way through it.  She wanted to do it.  Honestly.  Every time she did she could see the blond man with the long legs but from the back only.  No matter how she tried to maneuver she couldn’t see his front.  Not that it mattered what her true love looked like.  She wasn’t shallow.  He didn’t need to be handsome but at this point she was dying to see his face.  

After sitting on the floor and lighting the candle, her journey began the same.  Speeding through the streets of London, pausing at various locations that might or might not mean anything to the blond man, and then finally ending up at the cafe.  Like a rerun television show, he was reading the same book and dressed in the same clothes.  She never got to see anything new. 

Snapping her eyes open, she took a few breaths to slow her racing heart.  Whatever it was about the man, he made her heart pound as if it was beating out of her chest.  What might he do in real life if she ever found him?

Leo walked over to the foyer where she kept his leash and grabbed it with his mouth, bringing it over to her.

_Walk._

“A walk?”  She glanced dubiously at the windows.  The skies were dark and ominous.  “Maybe we should wait until later.”

_Walk._

There was no point arguing with Leo.  If he just needed to do his business he’d go in the back garden and not bother her.  He’d been cooped up all day and he needed his exercise.

“Okay, we’ll go.  Let me get my raincoat though.  I have a feeling we’re going to need it.”

The walk wasn’t as bad as she’d though it would be.  It rained but Leo didn’t mind and Esme could get dry when they returned home.  The fresh air felt good against her skin and for a few minutes it took her mind off of the blond man.  The man that might be her true love.

She let the canine splash in the puddles secretly wishing she was still a kid again and could do the same.  He looked like he was have a great time but the sky was getting even darker.  They turned the corner and headed for home, pausing at the crosswalk and waiting for the light to change.

Leo barked and nudged at her hand, wanting more pets.  She scratched under his chin and giggled as the canine’s expression changed to one of happiness.  He loved to be petted.  

Licking at her fingers, he gazed up at her, his dark eyes intense.  A voice spoke quite clearly in her head.

_You’ll thank me for this later._

It all happened so quickly.  

Leo darted out into traffic, cars coming from both directions on the wet roads.  Instinct to protect him overrode any sense of self-preservation and she dived into the intersection as well, trying to grab his collar and pull him to safety.  She thought she’d managed to do it unscathed when she heard the squeal of tires before the awful sound of metal meeting bone.  Pain exploded behind her eyes and the breath was pushed from her lungs. 

Knocked to the pavement, she squinted as the rain fell into her eyes making it hard to see.  Leo licked her face as a soft voice played over and over in her head that she’d be fine.  She wasn’t sure she believed it however because it felt like every bone in her body had been beaten with a baseball bat.  The smallest movement made her whimper in pain so she tried to stay as still as possible.

“Oh my God!  I’m so sorry.  You came out of nowhere.  Are you okay?  Miss, can you hear me?”

Hands were running up and down her arms and the voice…the voice was deep and pleasant.  She shivered, whether from his soft tone or the chill in the air, she didn’t know.  But she hoped he’d speak again.  

“Miss?  I’m so sorry.  Can you speak?  I’ve called for an ambulance.  I’m so sorry.”

It hurt to lift her lids and she gasped in shock when she finally did.  It was the same blue.  That blue she’d seen in her first vision of the man in the cafe.  

His eyes were the very same blue, and the last thing she saw before everything went black.

 

 

 

 


	4. A miracle and a cheeseburger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about privacy laws in the UK. So I decided to completely ignore them! This could never happen but hey it's a witch and a merman. If you've read this far you didn't think it was a documentary.

Tom was frantic, pacing the corridors of the hospital, back and forth until he thought he might scream in frustration.  The doctors and nurses weren’t telling him anything and he’d already bothered the nice lady at the desk several times with his questions.  They’d assured him they were doing all they could for the young woman and that they would tell him what was going on soon.

It felt like hours.  

It wasn’t just the waiting.  He was literally in excruciating physical pain - why he didn’t know - as he waited.  The merman inside of him was screaming loudly to Tom, exhorting him to push through the double doors at the end of the hall and find the woman.  Get to her by any means necessary.  Tom had never felt this overwhelming need to see another human being.  Even when his mum had come down with pneumonia and had to be hospitalized he hadn’t felt this wrenching pain and fear.  It was like having his arms twisted off.  Slowly.  

He knew nothing about her but suddenly she’d become the most important person in Tom’s life which was insane of course.  Except that when he’d looked into her emerald green eyes he’d felt…  What?  Something he’d never felt before.  Something new and powerful.  

Yes, power.  That was it.  He’d felt some sort of power when she’d looked at him.  He wanted to gaze into those eyes again and see if it had all been real or perhaps a break from reality.  He’d been beside himself when he’d felt and heard the thud as his car hit her.  If she died, he’d never forgive himself.

“Tom, I got your text.”  Ben rushed into the waiting area.  “What in the hell happened?”

Throwing up his hands, Tom exhaled noisily.  “I hit a woman with my car and I can’t find out any details about how she is.  Didn’t you attend a fundraiser where you met the Chief of Staff here?  I was hoping you might have a few connections.”

“I can try, but it looks like they might have some information for you.”

A nurse walked into the waiting room with a German Shepherd on a leash.  

“Um…Mr. Hiddleston?  You were waiting for word on Miss Fairchild?”

So that was her last name.  They must have found some identification or maybe a cell phone in the young woman’s raincoat pockets.

“I am.  Is she alright?  It’s been hours.”

The nurse looked nervously from Tom to Ben and then back to Tom.  It might not be an every day occurrence to have a couple of famous people in her waiting room.  

“Miss Fairchild has a concussion, a sprained ankle, and two cracked ribs, in additional to numerous scrapes and contusions.  We’ve transferred her into a room and we’ll be keeping her overnight for observation.  You can go sit with her if you like.”

Tom absolutely wanted to.  He needed to see with his own two eyes that she was okay.  

“I would like that, thank you.  What room?”

The nurse smiled.  “Six-thirteen, but there’s one more thing…”

Her voice trailed off and Tom wasn’t sure what she was trying to say.

“Yes?” he prompted when she didn’t continue.  “Is there a problem?  Is there something you’re not telling me about her injuries?”

The woman shook her head.  “No, it’s not that.”  She looked down at the dog who had been sitting quietly at her side and ruffled his fur behind his ears with her fingers.  “The dog belongs to Miss Fairchild according to witnesses.  Apparently he darted out into traffic and she jumped into the intersection to save him.  Strange that he would do that because he’s been nothing but sweet and calm the entire time he’s been here.  Very obedient too.”

That explained quite a bit.  She’d been chasing her beloved pet.  

“Thanks goodness he’s okay.”

Tom still wasn’t sure what the nurse was getting at.

“It’s just…”  She shrugged and sighed.  “Miss Fairchild is going to be spending the night here and we can’t keep the dog.  This is a hospital.  You’re the closest thing to family or friends that we’ve found…”

Ahhh, it was clear now.  They wanted him to take responsibility for the canine for the night.  He would but there was a problem with that.  Tom planned to be here all night sitting with the young woman.

He turned to Ben with a pleading expression.  “I don’t suppose you could take him for the night so I can stay here?  He looks pretty harmless.”

Luckily Ben was a dog lover although he didn’t have one because he traveled too much.  

“I’d be happy to.”  Ben grinned and knelt down to give the dog a good scratch on the top of the head.  “Want to head home with me?  We can get a pizza on the way.”

The dog’s tail began wagging as if it understood.

“You can’t feed a dog pizza,” Tom admonished.  “It will be sick.”

Ben stood and accepted the leash from the nurse.  “Cheeseburgers then.  I’m famished and I bet he is too.  Call me later and let me know how things are going.”

The German Shepherd had danced in a circle when he heard the word “cheeseburger.”  Tom fervently hoped the canine wasn’t on a special diet or anything like that.  

“Just don’t make him sick.  I don’t think Miss Fairchild would be all that happy to wake up and find out her dog is eating junk food.”

That dog gave out a loud woof that had Tom stepping back.  It was as if the dog was…pissed off.  It even had a disgusted expression on its snout.  

Now that was ridiculous.  It was only a dog.

“Trust me,” Ben assured him.  “Now go see how she’s doing.  This furry friend will be fine.”

Ben left with the dog and Tom headed straight to the young woman’s room, finding the closer he came to it the calmer he felt.  His heart was still beating way too fast but breathing was becoming far easier than before.  Still, there was that hunger to see her that he couldn’t shake or explain.  It was deep down in his merman, a primal need to protect her with his own body if necessary.  He rarely questioned his merman as its instincts were always right.  He only knew that he needed to see her, be near her.

Pushing open the door, the first thing he saw was the woman lying still on the bed.  She was hooked up to an IV but there were no other monitors so that was a good sign.  With each step closer to her, his heart beat faster and the sweat poured off of him.  It was as if he could jump out of his skin and dance around.  When he was standing beside her bed, he didn’t stop to question his actions.  He simply did what felt natural.

He reached out and held her hand.

Immediately a feeling of tranquility and peace came over him and the rush of pleasure from her mere touch almost brought him to his knees.  With his other hand he had to grab onto a chair to steady himself so he didn’t fall to the floor in a heap.  The physical reaction to her was more than disconcerting but his emotions were even more puzzling.  

He felt possessive of her, wanting to guard her from anyone that might want to come near.  An orderly pushed a cart with a squeaky wheel down the hall and Tom growled softly in warning although there wasn’t any danger.  The young man had never intended entering the room.

Settling into the chair next to the bed, Tom finally took the time to study the young woman who had thrown his life into chaos.  In a split second everything had changed.

She was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous.  Bright copper-colored hair, unblemished ivory skin that was probably less pale when she was healthy.  He already knew her eyes were hauntingly green with just a hint of gold around the irises.  Her skin felt soft under his fingertips and he hummed with contentment as he encompassed her small hand in his two much larger ones.

He would die for this woman and he didn’t even know her first name.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, keeping his voice low.  He’d heard that people who were unconscious could hear what was going on around them sometimes.  “I’m Tom.  Tom Hiddleston.  I hit you with my car but I swear it was an accident.  Witnesses said you jumped into the intersection to get your dog.  Oh right.  Your dog is just fine by the way.  He’s staying the night with a friend of mine and probably eating cheeseburgers.  I hope that’s alright.  Anyway, I’m going to stay with you as long as they’ll let me.  Hopefully all night.  I know you don’t know me and I don’t know you but…I think…maybe…you’re my destined mate.  My soul bond.  And I want you to know that I swear to all the stars in the universe that I will love and protect you all of my life.  I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.  This is my vow.”

A warmth spread from his hands all the way up his arms and then down through his body.  It felt utterly declicious and he couldn’t hold back the smile at the pleasure he felt as it suffused his veins.  It was as if love was actually being transferred from this woman into him.  A physical manifestation of emotion.  Nothing his father had told him had prepared him for this.

But it was wonderful and amazing and terrific and so many other words that his usually articulate self couldn’t begin to remember.  

“My soul bond,” he whispered, leaning down to press a reverent kiss to her knuckles, the skin like satin under his lips.  “Where have you been?  I’ve been waiting for you, and now that I’ve found you I won’t ever let you go.”

****

**Violet’s POV***

 

Violet peered into the hospital room of her injured best friend and studied the man sitting next to the bed and holding Esme’s hand.  She’d already been warned by the disturbingly giggly nurse that the very famous Tom Hiddleston - whoever that was - had brought Esme in after hitting her with his car when she ran into the intersection to save her dog.  Leo had darted into traffic - that crafty canine - and of course Esme had run after him, terrified he would be hurt.  

Leo was fine.  Esme was banged up.  And this Tom guy sure looked a lot like her true love that she’d described for Violet several times right down to the blond curls, long legs, gray shoes on his feet, and the battered messenger bag sitting on the floor next to the bedside table.  Esme’s true love had almost killed her with his vehicle but now they were together.  From the expression on his face, he was quite enamored of his vehicular victim.  Violet was picking up some strong love vibrations in the room.  The sooner Esme was up and around the sooner these two could fall in love and spend the rest of their lives with each other.  

Slipping through the door she walked loudly enough that she wouldn’t scare him but not so loudly that he’d think a herd of elephants had somehow gotten loose in the hospital corridors.

“Hey, I’m Violet,” she said as he turned around, still holding Esme’s hand.  “You must be Tom.  The nurse told me that you brought Esme in.”

He blinked a few times and then his gaze seem dragged back to the unconscious female in the bed.  “Esme?  Is that her name?  They only told me her last name was Fairchild.”

Yep, he looked dazed.  Magic could do that.  He’d shake it off in a few hours.  Leo must have felt Tom’s presence so close and decided to take things into his own paws.  He’d been lucky that he hadn’t been hurt as well.

“Esmeralda Fairchild.  And I’m Violet Rivers.”  Not that Tom probably really cared right about now.  His attention was focused solely on Esme.  “The hospital called me because I was the last number in Esme’s phone.  I’m her best friend.”

“Esmeralda,” his smooth voice seemed to caress the word like a lover.  He held out his hand and shook hers.  “What a pretty name.  It’s nice to meet you, Violet.  I am Tom and I was happy to bring your friend into the hospital.  I swear it was an accident.  I didn’t mean to run into her.”

“I’m sure it was,” Violet assured him.  “They said Leo dashed into traffic.  Silly dog.  Um…where is Leo?  They said he wasn’t hurt so I thought he’d be here.”

Flushing, Tom’s gaze dropped to his shoes and then back up to Violet.  “Actually my friend took him home since he couldn’t stay here.  He’s probably watching television and eating cheeseburgers right about now.”

“Your friend or Leo?”

“Both.  Believe me Leo is fine.  My friend is a real dog lover.”

Cheeseburgers?  Okay.  Leo was more of a New York Strip kind of canine but he’d take what he could get.  

Violet wasn’t worried about Leo.  The dog could take care of himself better than most humans but he probably shouldn’t be hanging out with the “civilians” too long either.  She didn’t want Tom’s “friend” to start noticing anything different or strange about the dog.

But first…

Violet walked up to Esme’s bed on the side opposite Tom and reached out for her friend’s hand.  Jesus, Tom was right on top of them and there was no way he wouldn’t see her casting a healing spell.  It might be time to see if her hunch was correct and this was Esme’s true love.  If he was, he wasn’t about to leave his beloved when she was injured.  If he wasn’t, he probably couldn’t wait to get home once he was assured that Esme wouldn’t sue him for damages.

“I’m sure Esme will want to thank you for all you’ve done, Tom.  According to the nurses you’ve been great to her, staying here until they could get a hold of me.”  Violet look a deep breath.  “But I am here now so please don’t feel like you have to stay.  I’m sure you’re a busy man.  You can leave a contact number with me and I’ll have Esme call you to say thanks.”

His mouth fell open and his skin went white.  He was shaking his head no before she’d even finished speaking.  “I’d like to stay until she wakes if you don’t mind.  I…well…I’ve come this far, if you know what I mean.  I’d like to see it through and meet her.  After all, she must be very brave and loving to have jumped into traffic after her pet.”

The answer Violet had been hoping for.  Esme was a lucky woman.  This Tom guy who was supposedly quite famous was a real cutie.  The nurse had said he was an actor but Violet didn’t follow much in popular culture.  She didn’t even own a television and the last movie she’d seen in the theatre was the last Harry Potter installment.

“She’s a wonderful person,” Violet assured him.  “Smart, funny, talented.  She’s fantastic.”

Then she thought perhaps she’d tried to oversell Esme because Tom’s brows were now pinched together in a frown.  

“So…you’re…friends?” he asked cautiously.  “Are you…roommates?”

Oh hell.  She’d given the complete wrong impression.  

“No, not at all.  She has her own place and we’re friends.  Just good friends.”

That seemed to clear things up because he was smiling again.  He had a nice smile.

He also needed to make himself scarce for about five to ten minutes so she could do the incantation.  

“Still…I can stay with her if you’re hungry or you need to run an errand,” Violet offered, wanting Tom out of the room for just a short time.  “It’s no trouble.”

“I’m fine.”  Tom settled into a chair.  “Can you tell me more about Esme?”

Shit.  Of course she could but now really wasn’t the moment for that.  Maybe she could humor him.

“Esme is a pastry chef and food blogger.  She’s written a cookbook and is working on a second one right now as a matter of fact.  She recently moved to London after several years of traveling.”

“That’s fabulous.”  Tom seemed intrigued with the information.  Good.  Now he had something to think about.  Now get out.  “What else can you tell me?”

For the love of Pete.  Violet was going to have to do something to get him out of here.  She didn’t like using magic on Esme’s true love but she didn’t have any choice.  Silently saying a few words and concentrating on the phone shaped bulge in his pant’s pocket she was able to make the phone chime.  

A call from his mother.  He couldn’t say no to that.

And he didn’t.  Muttering an apology, he headed straight for the hallway and some privacy.  Excellent.

“I didn’t think he’d ever leave,” Violet said to the Esme, placing small crystals under the mattress and under the pillow.  “Let’s do this quickly.  Once I get you conscious, you can heal yourself the rest of the way.”

Esme was far more powerful than Violet but even she couldn’t completely heal herself from a sleeping state.  Violet would give her a little jump start.  Whispering the ancient words of Hecate, she felt the universe swirl around her lifting her long dark hair from her shoulders and soothing her ruffled nerves.  This was the healing energy of the sun, wind, moon, and stars and together they were mightier than almost anything except death.  With Esme’s power she could bring someone back from the brink.  Luckily Violet didn’t need to do that tonight.  Even injured, Esme’s power and life force could be felt for miles.  

Knowing she didn’t have time, she finished the spell and sat back down in the chair just as Tom returned to the room.  She gave him a big smile and stood, her purse over her shoulder.  She’d done what she needed to do and now she’d leave these two love birds alone.  When Esme awoke the first thing she’d see was her true love.  That wasn’t a bad pay off for getting hit by a car in the rain.  

“I can see everything is under control here so I’m going to head home.  I’d like to pickup Leo though and take him to my place.  I’ve watched him many times for Esme and he’s comfortable with me.  Can you call your friend and tell him I’m on my way?”

Tom didn’t answer immediately which had Violet on the defensive.  She hadn’t asked anything difficult and now she was worried about Leo.  Did they not want to give him back?  

“Tom, I’d like to get Leo.  Is this a problem?”

Rubbing his chin, he shook his head.  “It’s not a problem really, except that my friend who took him home is sort of famous.”

And?

“Are you worried that Leo has become attached to your friend in some way and won’t leave without an autograph and a selfie?”

“No, it’s just…”  he heaved a sigh.  “If I give you his address, you’ll know where he lives.”

_Esme, why couldn’t your true love drive a truck for a living?  You had to go for a famous one._

“I’m going to have to know to be able to pick up Leo,” Violet explained patiently.  “Listen, I’m not a fangirl type of person.  I’ll pick up the dog and promptly forget all about your friend okay?  I won’t post his address on Twitter or whatever the social media of the day is.”

He still looked conflicted.  “It’s just…it’s Benedict.”

Violet was a transplanted American and the only person she knew of by that name was Benedict Arnold.

“Help me out here.  I don’t know who this person is because I don’t watch television or movies.  He’s an actor isn’t he?  Like you?”

“You don’t know who I am?”  Tom sounded a little huffy which Violet thought was amusing.  “You’ve never heard of Benedict Cumberbatch?  Or his Sherlock television show?”

“Benedict Cumper-what?  Is that like Engelbert Humperdinck?”

“Cum-ber-batch,” Tom said, enunciating each syllable.  “You truly don’t know who either of us are?  Will Esme know?”

Violet hadn’t meant to dent the man’s ego but jeez-Louise did he actually expect everyone to know who he was?  Esme’s beau had an ego on him.  That might be an issue.  

“She has a television so she might.  She even watches it sometimes.  Now…Leo?”

Tom pulled his phone from his pocket.  “Let me give him a call so he’ll expect you.  He was looking forward to having Leo so he might be disappointed.”

Tom didn’t realize he was going to spend the rest of his life with Esme and this Benedict fellow was going to get to see Leo for years to come.  He could babysit when the happy couple went on their honeymoon.  

With a quick glance at her sleeping friend, Violet felt a surge of power run through her veins and she knew that Esme was close to waking up.  The healing had begun.  Time to leave her to meet her destiny.  Tom.  

A witch and a famous actor.  Esme was going to have to keep a low profile or someone might learn her secret.  Because one thing was for sure, this Tom Hiddle-whatever was going to be shocked as hell when he found out about Esme.  He didn’t look the type to believe in the paranormal or the fantastical.  Not this guy.  

 

****

 

***Ben’s POV***

 

Ben had tried to think of every reason in the world that he should keep the dog Leo over night but the fact was the canine didn’t belong to him.  They’d had a lovely time eating cheeseburgers and watching television.  Leo favored cooking shows and to Ben’s amusement actually appeared to be watching them intently after he’d wolfed down his dinner.  They’d played ball, scratched his tummy, and were now curled up on the couch thinking about going to bed.  Then Tom had called with the news that Esme - that was the girl’s name - had a friend who was going to pick up Leo.

He also swore that this woman didn’t know who he or Ben was.  She had seemed genuinely at a loss as to who the fuck they were which Ben had to admit was kind of intriguing.  He didn’t meet many people these days who didn’t at least recognize his name if they didn’t recognize his face first.  According to Tom she didn’t own a television or watch movies.  There was a chance that Esme didn’t know who they were either.

Ben wanted to meet this Violet.

Of course she was nothing like he’d imagined.  When she showed up at his door, he’d been expecting a geeky type wearing glasses and bad fashion.  The type that didn’t know what was going on because they didn’t watch television.  What stood in his doorway was something altogether different.  

Violet was of average height but then that was the only thing that wasn’t distinctive.  Her hair was a tempting chocolate brown that fell into waves all the way to her delightfully pert bum.  Her eyes were the most distinctive shade of blue and silver he’d ever seen and for a moment he simply stared into their depths mesmerized and lost.  He’d only just snapped out of his trance when his gaze found the ample curves of her breasts and the gentle swell of her hips.  Bloody fucking hell, this Violet was a knock out and he was KO’d in the first round, seeing stars and wondering what the hell had happened.  

“Are you okay?”

Her sharp query brought him out of his reverie.  “Um, yes, I’m fine.  Please come in.  Violet, is it?”

“It is.  Violet Rivers.  No jokes, please.  I’ve already heard them all.”  Leo jumped off the couch and danced around the woman’s legs, tail wagging.  Clearly they were old friends.  Lucky dog.  “Hey, buddy.  I’ve come to take you home.”

_Wake up, old man.  You have a beautiful woman in your home who isn’t impressed by you.  Do something!_

“I heard your friend is going to make a full recovery.  That’s wonderful news.”  He nodded toward the windows of the living room.  “It’s a chilly evening out there.  Would you like some tea or perhaps a glass of wine?”

She’d barely glanced at him, giving all her attention to the dog.  Leo was in heaven giving her licks on the cheek and receiving kisses in return on the top of his head.  

_Maybe if I had fur she’d look at me._

_If I bark will that get her attention._

“Thank you, but it’s getting late and I think I should be getting home.  Thank you taking care of Leo, he looks pretty happy.  Did you really feed him cheeseburgers?”

Obviously Tom tattled.

“I did.  He won’t be sick or anything will he?” Ben asked anxiously.  

Violet laughed and he wanted to hear more.  It had sounded like music to his ears.  

“He’ll be fine.  He has a tough stomach.  Well, thank you again.”

Violet snapped on Leo’s leash and reached for the doorknob, making Ben desperate to keep talking to her.  There was something about this woman that pulled at him.  It wasn’t just that she was beautiful or that she had a wonderful laugh.  

It was an undefinable quality.  An air of…mystery.  Yes, that was it.  She had an air of mystery and he wanted to solve the puzzle.

_Sherlock on the case.  The games afoot._

“Do you really not know who Tom and I are?”

Wincing painfully he was suddenly reminded of how awkward with women he’d been before he was famous.  He’d eaten a lot of frozen dinners for one.  

Her brows raised, Violet was pressing her lips together.  Probably trying not to laugh in his face.  

“I really don’t,” she said, clearing her throat but a smile had bloomed on her pretty features.  “That appears to bother you.  Are you like…the Prime Minister or something? Did I accidentally turn on Downing Street?”

Scraping his hand down his face, he inwardly groaned.  Clearly he was a nitwit.  

“No, it’s just…”  He threw up his hands and this time he did groan out loud.  “Well, fuck.  Oh, sorry.  Excuse my language.  It’s just that it’s actually rather nice to meet someone who doesn’t think they already know you.”

That little smile turned into a full-fledged grin.  “Relax.  I’ve been known to drop the f-bomb every now and then.  So is that why you invited me to stay?  You wanted to find out just how weird and strange someone has to be not to know who the hell you are?”

“Kind of, yes.”

He didn’t mention that he found her to be the most beautiful woman he’d ever met in his entire life.  That would have sounded creepy and he was treading on thin ice with her.

Violet looked down at Leo and then back at Ben.  “Then I would like a glass of wine after all.  Do you have red?”

If he managed to get a date with this woman he’d have to thank Leo.  Funny how that worked out.  Tom met Esme because of the dog and now Ben had met Violet.  Fate was a strange and wonderful thing.  

 


	5. I should probably find out his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little license in this chapter. I've never had broken ribs so I have no idea how long they would take to heal. Also, as far as I know, Tom didn't break a rib shooting the Avengers but for this story he did. Enjoy!

Esme’s eyelids fluttered open and a soft exhale escaped her lips when she tried to move.  She was sore and there was a sharp pain in her side whenever she took a breath.  Images filtered through her brain and she remembered the intersection and the rain and the car.  She’d run after Leo and in front of a moving vehicle like the idiot she was.  Of course she was going to lose that battle.  Big metal objects would win every time.

Still she didn’t feel as bad as thought she might.  No worse than the day after a workout when she hadn’t been to the gym for months.  Closing her eyes again she concentrated and it was then that she could feel the healing energy flowing through her body.  Violet must have been here and the healing had already begun.  With any luck she’d be a hundred percent within twenty-four hours.

Opening her eyes, she let them adjust to the dim light.  As her vision sharpened she was able to make out a figure next to the window staring out over the streets of London.  She couldn’t see his face but she’d seen that back and those mile long legs before.  Her gaze dropped to his shoes - gray - then back up to the golden curls on his head.  A quick perusal of the room had her finding his beat up messenger bag on the floor.  

How in the hell did he get here?  The last she’d seen her true love was when she’d burned the candle before her walk.  He’d been in the cafe like every other day.  Always the same.  Even the jacket was the same.  

“Hello.”

Her voice sounded rusty and unused, the word sticking in her dry throat.  Her true love spun around, his eyes wide with surprise and he lunged toward the bed so he was leaning over her.

Blue.  His eyes were that amazing shade of blue she’d seen.  Now she understood.  

“You’re awake,” he breathed, joy in his tone.  “You’re finally awake.”

There was no clock on any wall or the bedside table and she tried to crane her neck to see his watch but she was at the wrong angle.

“What time is it?”

It was dark outside but that wasn’t very specific.  

“Around ten o’clock.  You’ve been asleep for quite awhile.”

It would be the healing that made her that way.  It took a great deal of energy.

“Can I have a drink of water?”

“Of course.”  He scrambled for the water pitcher next to her bed, filling a plastic cup and placing a bendy straw in it.  He leaned down to place it next to her lips and she caught a whiff of his body wash, slightly citrus and a little spicy.  Their eyes met and held for a long moment as she sipped at the cool water that tasted like ambrosia.  A spike of electricity ran from her toes to where his fingers just brushed her cheek as he held the straw still.

She pulled back but she couldn’t tear her gaze away, wanting to study his features and commit them to memory.  “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.  Is there anything else I can get you?”

“No, thank you.”

It was kind of awkward.  She wasn’t in love with him.  Not yet but she knew she would be and that felt a little strange.  There was no maybe or perhaps here with this man.  This was it.  

So she might want to find out his name. 

“Who are you?” she asked.  “Why are you here?”

He kind of looked familiar but she couldn’t place him and she didn’t think they’d ever met before.  Yes, he was tall but then everyone was tall to her.  He had a high forehead and a patrician nose set off by the most amazing cheekbones she’d ever seen on a man.  Currently those soft blue eyes were looking at her with such concern she almost blurted out that they were supposed to fall in love.

_Maybe I should slow down a little.  Don’t want to scare him off._

“I’m Tom.  Tom Hiddleston.  It was my car that hit you when you chased after your dog.  I’m so sorry about that.  I didn’t see you until it was too late.  Please believe me when I say it was a complete accident.  I hope you can forgive me.”

That voice.  Jesus, it was soothing and sexy at the same time.  Holy hell, she was going to enjoy listening to that for the rest of her life.  Score.  But then she started to worry. If he was this handsome and his voice was this smooth, something had to be wrong with him.  He couldn’t be perfect.  No one was perfect.  What was his deal?  Was he unemployed and living with his mother?

“It wasn’t your fault.”  She tried to shake her head but it kind of hurt so she stopped.  “Leo jumped into traffic.  Where is he by the way?  Is he okay?”

Tom nodded vigorously.  “He’s fine.  He’s with your friend Violet.”

“Violet was here?”

“She was and she said she’d take good care of Leo.  The doctor said you could go home tomorrow.  They’re only keeping you overnight for observation.”

By morning she’d be almost healed.  

His eyes widened and he nervously glanced over his shoulder.  “I guess I should tell the nurse you’re awake.”

He didn’t seem to want to leave her which was good.  He was feeling the pull towards her although obviously he had no clue why.  She really didn’t want him to leave either but he was right.  The sooner the docs checked her over and pronounced her fit, the sooner she could go home.  

And get to know this man.  Now she understood what Leo had been trying to tell her.  He’d known Tom was driving in that car and had jumped into the intersection on purpose.  Hell, he’d probably known even before and that’s why he’d wanted to go for a walk in the pouring rain.  She’d have to make sure he got a nice steak for his quick thinking.

“I guess you should.  I’ll tell you what…you go tell them and I’ll wait right here.”

Laughing at her feeble attempt at a joke, he turned and headed out of the room, leaving Esme to ponder her luck today.  She’d been hit by a car but she’d finally met her true love.  He was even better than she’d hoped for.  He seemed nice and sweet as well, staying with her when he probably wanted to go home and get some sleep.  The pull would have kept him here but he could have curled up in the recliner in the corner and fallen asleep.  She might have hit the jackpot.  Nice and thoughtful.  If he was smart and liked sweets too she would be over the moon with happiness.

Tom.  She liked that name.  Simple and strong.  Just like him.

They’d get to know one another.  Fall in love.  

Then she’d tell him about the whole witch thing.  Eventually.  

 

 * * * * 

 

Esme slept most of the night, exhausted from healing herself.  Tom had barely budged from her side although she’d managed to convince him to get a bite to eat while the doctor poked and prodded her now that she was awake.  It was a pain in the ass trying to pretend that she wasn’t already healing but she must have sold it because the nurse made sympathetic sounds whenever Esme winced.  The kindly doctor gave her strict instructions for when she was released the next morning and he’d prescribed pain pills she would never take.  But he didn’t know that.  

When Tom returned he’d quizzed the poor physician about how to care for her until Esme wanted to intervene but frankly she was too weak to do much.  Her eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier and eventually she fell asleep with Tom sitting next to her bed, his own head dropping onto the mattress next to her hand.  He snored a little.  So he wasn’t perfect after all.  

“Be careful,” Tom winced the next morning when she stood dressed and ready to leave the hospital.  Feigning pain, she’d groaned and moved as slowly at a snail’s pace since she was supposed to have a couple of broken ribs and a sprained ankle.  Oh and a concussion.  She was a little sore still because she hadn’t allowed herself to heal all the way, not wanting to answer questions as to why her scrapes and bruises had magically disappeared.   

Because it was definitely magic that had cured them.  

Violet had dropped off a change of clothes for her last night and the nurse had helped her dress this morning along with brushing her teeth and taming her hair.  She’d pulled it back into a long ponytail when it wouldn’t behave.  

“I am being careful,” Esme replied.  Tom was hovering like a mother over a child taking their first steps.  “The doctor said I should move around if I’m able.”

Tom shook his head and placed a hand under her elbow and at the same time took her plastic bag of dirty clothes from her other hand.  “I cracked a rib making the Avengers movie and I could barely breathe.  I cannot believe you’re up and moving around.”

Maybe she wasn’t selling it as well as she thought.  And she needed to ask him about this movie thing.  The nurse had mentioned it more than once and she was practically starry-eyed whenever he was in the room.  Esme had a feeling he might be kind of famous.  Not the low-key life a witch normally led but Fate had chosen him for her so there had to be good reason.  

“I have a high tolerance for pain, and they might have exaggerated my injuries.  Maybe I just cracked or ever bruised them.”

“Maybe,” Tom conceded although he didn’t look convinced.  “But still you need to be very careful and avoid jarring moves.”

The nurse came in with a wheelchair and they headed down to the back entrance of the hospital where Tom had parked his car.  It didn’t look damaged in the least but then she was going to lose when it was metal against flesh.  

She ought to win an Oscar for the performance she gave getting out of the chair and into Tom’s fancy sports car.  She wasn’t going to have to pretend to struggle to get out of the vehicle because the darn thing was so low it practically sat on the pavement.  Men and their sports cars.

“Thank you,” Esme said to the nurse but the woman was too busy flashing a smile at Tom.  It was starting to get annoying and she had an entire lifetime of this to look forward to.  

The pretty brunette pressed a small piece of paper into Tom’s palm.  “If you need anything or have any questions at all just give me call.  Night or day.”

Esme wanted to make a puking noise.  The woman was so obvious.  

Tom thanked the nurse and climbed into the driver’s seat, patting Esme on the hand.  “Are you ready?  Do you feel up to directing me to your home?”

Of course she did but then he thought she was blissed out on pain medication.  She’d spit the pills out when no one was looking.  

“I think I can,” she said, inwardly rolling her eyes.  “I live in the Hampstead area, near Regent’s Park.”

His smiled widened.  “That’s where I live too.  How wonderful.”

And not surprising in the least.  She’d look at two dozen flats before choosing that one.  It had literally called to her when she’d seen it.  Now she knew why.  Tom.

 

****

 

Violet and Leo were waiting for them at Esme’s flat.  The canine greeted her with a soft woof and a kiss on the cheek as Tom helped her get settled on the couch.  At first he’d pushed for her to lie down in bed but she was adamant that she wasn’t tired.  

“Her bag of belongings is in the car,” Tom said after he tucked a blanket around her legs.  “I’ll go retrieve it.”

He bustled out, Violet watching him closely.  “Jesus, he’s got it bad.  Has he even left you alone at all?”

“Barely,” Esme admitted.  “He kind of had to when I was changing though.  Thanks for the clothes by the way.  You thought of everything.  Your healing crystals are in my purse.  I fetched them out before Tom or one of the hospital staff found them.  I couldn’t heal a hundred percent.  There’s no way to explain that.”

Violet laughed and handed her a glass of ginger ale.  Healing was tough on the stomach and Esme was slightly nauseous.  “Glad I could help although I’m sorry you’re going to have to suffer a little because you can’t tell him yet.  Or are you?  You could just put it all out there and see if he runs.”

“I don’t want to scare him.  He seems pretty…straight, if you know what I mean.”

“I do,” Violet smirked.  “He’s definitely the kind of guy who only believes what he sees.  So what happens now?  He’s not going to give you any breathing room.  The pull between you two is way too strong but at some point it’s going to get weird with him never leaving you, especially as you and he aren’t a couple and just met last night.”

Esme had given that some thought this morning.  “I’m just going to pretend that this isn’t strange.  When he doesn’t want to leave I’m not going to question it.”

Violet nodded knowingly.  “Just go with it.  Good plan.  He’s so gone on magic he probably won’t even notice he’s acting out of character or what we assume is out of character.  Speaking of that, I think he’s a famous actor or something from the way he spoke last night.  I looked him and his friend Benedict up on Google and they’re apparently something called The Internet’s Boyfriends.  I didn’t think the internet could date or had emotions but I’m willing to be convinced.  Anyway, they’ve been in a shitload of movies, plays, and television.  Apparently your Tom loves Shakespeare.  Jesus, I’m so sorry about that.  I can’t imagine anything more boring.”

Esme shrugged.  “It could be worse.  His favorite book could be The Iliad or Beowulf.”

Violet winced.  “Um yeah, he went to Cambridge and has a double first in Classics so…”

“Fuck,” Esme muttered.  He probably did read stuff like that.  “If he hates chocolate then I’m going to have to question Fate.”

Violet plumped Esme’s pillow as Tom strode in, the plastic bag tucked under his arm.  “Never too early to find out.”  She straightened up and smiled.  “Tom, do you like chocolate?  Think before you answer because this is an important question.”

Esme waved Violet away with a laugh.  “Ignore her, Tom.  She’s just pulling your leg.”

Puzzled but smiling, he placed the bag on the floor next to the door.  “I love chocolate actually.  I have quite the sweet tooth.  Why do you ask?”

Finally.  If he liked his desserts, she was going to make him a very happy man.  

“It’s a ritual of sorts,” Esme tried to explain.  “I’m a pastry chef and food blogger so I always joke that it’s hard to trust people who don’t like chocolate.”

Tom knelt down next to the couch and placed his hand on hers as if virtual strangers did things like that every day.  “I’m completely trustworthy.  I promise.”

She believed him.  Her gaze was captured by his light blue eyes and she was lost for several long moments, neither one of them wanting to break the spell, simply content to look at each other.  

“Well,” Violet said loudly making both of them jump at the intrusive noise.  “I can take it from here, Tom, if there’s someplace you need to be.  Thank you for all of your help.”

Not expecting Violet to give Tom a blatant push, Esme waited for his reaction.  He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to speak but words didn’t immediately come.  Clearing this throat, he was eventually able to reply.

“Actually, I’ve cleared my schedule today.”  He turned to Esme.  “I’d be happy to sit with you and keep you company.  I can walk Leo for you or fix you lunch.  Maybe clean up or do a load of laundry if you like.”

He’d done everything but offer to wash her car.  A car she didn’t actually own but he didn’t know that about her either.  Another in a long list of facts he was blissfully ignorant of.

And she was beginning to feel guilty about that.  He had no idea that their mating was Fate and that he - and she - didn’t really have a choice here.  They could try and stay away from each other but it would only serve to make them completely and utterly miserable.

“I think,” Esme said as gently as she could.  “That you should go home, get a shower, and change.  You can come back after that if you’d like.  I’m not going anywhere.”

She said the last part with a smile but clearly Tom was conflicted.  She knew the pull was keeping him close especially when she was injured but at some point they’d have to separate even if it was for only a few hours.  Once they were safely “mated”, they’d be able to be apart more easily but until then Fate was firmly in charge, pushing them ruthlessly together.

“I suppose I should,” he said, clearly reluctant but the reality of the situation had to have hit him.  He was still in his clothes from yesterday, for heaven’s sake.  “But I won’t be gone long.  Why don’t I bring lunch back with me?  What sounds good?  There’s the Italian place on the corner or perhaps Chinese?”

“Italian, and thank you that sounds delicious.  I just realized I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday,” Esme laughed.  “I was too anxious to eat breakfast this morning.”

Her stomach was beginning to settle thanks to the ginger ale and her hunger was returning.  

It took another fifteen minutes for Tom to actually leave but Violet finally managed to sweep him out the door and into his car. The minute he pulled away, heading to his own home which he said wasn’t even a mile from hers, Esme stood from the couch and stretched her stiff limbs.  Sitting and lying down wasn’t healthy for a person to do all of the time.

“How long are you going to act injured?” Violet asked as she retrieved Esme’s clothes from the plastic bag and tossed them into the hamper.  “Or are you somehow going to have a miraculous recovery?”

Strolling into the kitchen to refill her ginger ale, Esme wrinkled her nose.  “I would imagine broken ribs take awhile to heal.  It’s going to be a lot longer than I want to act sick, that’s for sure.  Did you feed Leo this morning?”

“I did although I think he was still full from the cheeseburgers last night.”

Esme had a vague recollection of Tom explaining that his friend liked cheeseburgers and dogs.  

Hopping onto the bar stool at the kitchen island, Esme fired up her laptop, typing Tom’s name into her search engine.  

“Holy shit, he’s really famous.”

“Told ya,” Violet laughed, pinching a chocolate cookie from the jar on the counter.  “His friend is famous too.  Famous but a little goofy.”

“Is this him?” Esme pointed to a dark haired man standing next to Tom.  “He’s kind of cute.”

“He’s weird.  Strange.  But funny although I’m not sure he’s trying to be.  He likes dogs and wine.  I visited with him a little last night.”

Violet hadn’t given a man the time of day since…well…as far as Esme could remember.  

“Just visited?” 

Violet rolled her eyes.  “We had a glass of wine. Okay, two glasses.”

From this woman, that confession was equal to so much more.  She might as well have said she’d shagged him and they ran off to Vegas and got married.  

“Is he the one?”

“I have no idea,” Violet shrugged as if she didn’t care.  Esme knew better.    

“We said that when I found mine it was time for you to find yours.  I have a candle of intent around here.  We can do it right now while Tom is gone.”

“No,” Violet barked, shaking her head.  “He won’t be gone long enough, and besides it’s too soon.  I’m still too young.”

Bull and shit.

“You’re the same age as I am.  Try again, Vi.”

A heavy sigh.  “I’m not ready.”

“Fate doesn’t care much about that.  You were led here and to me for a reason.  That reason could be Tom’s friend.  How did you feel when you were near him?”

A groan.  “Like I wanted to rip his clothes off.  But that doesn’t mean anything.  Maybe I just need to get laid.  That could be it.”

Witches never needed to get laid.  They could cast a spell or brew up a potion to suppress their sex drive, although normally witches were quite sensuous with higher than normal libidos.  

“Do you believe anything you’re saying?  Because I don’t.”

Studying her shoes, Violet shrugged.  “I don’t want it to be him.  He’s famous.”

“You have a point.  It’s not going to be easy to keep our secret,” Esme agreed, already thinking about the difficulties that she would have to face if Tom was as famous as he appeared to be.  “But there is a reason for what Fate does and it’s never wrong.  Tom and I are together for some cosmic plan that we may never know or recognize.  It’s the same for you.”

“Do you think they have powers?” Violet asked, her brows pinched together.  “I mean, obviously they have no clue if they do, but that would explain all of this.  Perhaps they have some sort of powers they’ve inherited and we’re their complement.”

Now Violet was simply being hopeful.  Tom was not a wizard.  

“I didn’t feel anything, did you?”

“No.”  Violet blew out a breath.  “Not a thing.  I guess I just want to know the reason.”

“We may never know.  Now are we going to light your candle?”

Chewing on her lip, Violet finally nodded.  “But we don’t have much time.  Pull me out after five minutes.  We can’t have your new stalker walking in on a witch’s spell.  Unless of course you’re ready to tell him.”

Esme would tell Tom.  Just not today.  Probably not tomorrow either.  He needed to fall in love with her first.  Then she’d tell him.  

 

****

 

“Lunch was great,” Esme said, handing Tom her empty plate.  “Thank you for picking up some food.”

He’d carried in two large bags of food, enough for an army, although he’d explained it by saying that now she would have leftovers.  

“It was my pleasure.  I’ll pack the food in the fridge for later, yes?  Will Violet be back for dinner?”

Good question.  After Violet’s first burning of her candle of intent, she’d ran out of here saying she needed some time to deal with what she’d seen.

She’d seen Tom’s friend Benedict.  It looked like they were both getting their true love.

“I’m not sure.  She has some things to do.”

Esme deliberately kept the answer vague.  Violet might come back tonight or might not.  Right at this moment, she was probably combing through spell books to see if she could delay her true love.  Just for a year or two.

“I’ll cook enough just in case.  I hope you like chicken.”

“I do.”  Esme patted the chair next to her.  “Tom, can we talk a little bit?”

He’d been cleaning up the kitchen but he quickly came to sit down beside her, automatically reaching for her hand.  He liked to be touching her as much as possible and honestly she liked it too much to object.

“Of course, love.  What would you like to talk about?”

She liked it when he called her “love” too.  Esme wondered if he even realized he was doing it.

She’d always heard a man’s favorite topic was himself.  She was about to test that theory.

“I’d like you to tell me about yourself.  One of the nurses said you were an actor.”

Color rose in his cheeks and he nodded.  “I am, actually.  I’ve done a fair bit of work on the stage, movies, and television.”

She studied his features, lingering on his high cheekbones and blue-green eyes.  “I thought you looked familiar but I couldn’t place you.  Have you done anything I might have seen?”

Because she’d looked him up she knew this information already but she wanted to see what he’d freely tell her.

“I played Loki in the Marvel movies, and I also did a television series The Night Manager on the BBC.  Perhaps you saw one of those?”

“I didn’t see the television series but I love the Marvel movies.  I recognize you now.  You do a wonderful job with the character.  He’s one of my favorites.”

Tom smiled and his hand tightened on hers.  “Thank you, that’s very sweet of you to say.  I love being an actor.  It was my dream for a long time.”

“It must take you away from home quite a bit.”

His brows pinched together.  “It does but I’m getting ready to do a play in the West End after the first of the year so I’ll be based in London until summer although I might have to make a few trips abroad.  Perhaps you could go with me.”

She could see the lightbulb go on above his head the minute the words came out of his mouth.  He was beginning to realize how strangely he was acting because he withdrew his hand from her own, shaking his head.

“Forgive me.  I’m not sure where that came from.  You must think me very forward.  Or a little crazy.  We just met.”

Okay, good.  She hadn’t planned to address the elephant in the room but since he’d brought it up…

“It doesn’t feel that way though, does it?” she said, watching his expression closely.  “It feels…like we’ve know each other a long time.  At least for me, it does.”

But he was already nodding enthusiastically.  “Yes, it does.  I feel so comfortable with you even though we barely know one another.  I’ve…well…I’ve never experienced anything like this.”

“You’re not alone,” Esme assured him.  “Perhaps we should just go with it and see where it leads us?”

“Yes,” he said again, louder than the last time.  He looked incredibly relieved that she didn’t think he was a crazy stalker.  “That would be brilliant.  Let’s enjoy getting to know one another.”

They’d struck a deal.  Now it was time for their first kinda-sorta date, not counting him hitting her with his car and sitting by her hospital bed.  

“Tom, would you like to watch a movie with me?  I’ll even let you choose.”

His smile was dazzling and once again she was struck by how handsome he was. 

“I’d love that.”  He stood and walked over to the bookcase where her small movie collection was stored.  “Jurassic Park!  One of my favorites.  How about this one?”

If she couldn’t flirt with her true love then who could she flirt with?

Esme gave him her best coquettish smile.  “That one is kind of scary.  Will you hold my hand?”

“Absolutely.  Just give me a moment to pop this in.”

Cuddling on the couch with the one man Fate had chosen for her.  Life was pretty damn good.  If what she’d read about true loves was real, she could expect this relationship to move at break neck speed.  They might be married in a week.  It wasn’t unheard of.  

And being the wife of this man would be no hardship whatsoever.  

If only he wasn’t so gosh darn…normal.  He was going to freak out when she told him about all the magic and witchcraft.

Freak. Out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Wooing, lies, and magical incidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for your patience. We're getting close to the big reveal. Just how long can Tom and Esme keep their secrets?

Later that week, Violet and Esme hurried down the busy London street trying not to run any other pedestrians in their haste.  They were racing to their destination for a compelling reason and if they failed in their mission…well…it wouldn’t be good.

Esme froze in front of a building, her gaze raising to one of the windows on the third floor.  Her stomach churning and her heart racing.  She could feel it.  They were in the right place.  But were they in time?

“Here,” she said, turning on her heel and heading for the entrance.  “Third floor.”

They bolted up the stairs as quickly as possible and sprinted down the hall before coming to a stop in front of the flat door, sweaty and breathing heavy.  Esme raised her hand and pounded on the slab of wood that separated them from their goal.

“Please open the door.  We know what you’re about to do.  Let us in.”

There was a shuffle of feet on the other side and then the door cracked open and a sliver of a face peeked out.  

“I’m busy.  Go away.  I don’t want whatever you’re selling.”

Shoving her booted foot into the space between the door and the frame, Violet put her shoulder against the wooden slab to keep it open.  

“We’re not selling anything.  We’re trying to stop you from doing something you’ll regret.  Let us in.”

“What do you want?  Who are you?”

Esme took a deep breath and also leaned her weight against the door.  “I’m Esme and this is Violet.  We’re like you.”

There was a small gasp and then the door slowly creaked open.  The woman on the other side of the door wasn’t very old.  Maybe mid-twenties.  

The woman’s chin lifted defiantly.  “You can’t stop me.”

Esme and Violet certainly could if they needed to but that wasn’t what they wanted to do.  They wanted this young witch to see that what she was about to do was wrong.  They pushed farther into the room and closed the door behind them.

“You can’t do this,” Violet said softly.  “It’s a crime against the universe and you’ll suffer for it along with someone you love.”

Fat tears began falling from the girls already red-rimmed eyes.  “My mum died this morning so I’m already suffering.  It can’t be any worse than this.”

Esme’s gaze fell on the spell book, open on the kitchen table.  “Did your mother never explain the spell?  Everything in this world has a cost and the price of this spell is far too high.  What’s your name?”

“Linda.”  The young woman walked over to the book and ran her fingers down the page.  “I was adopted and I never knew my biological mother.  I figured out what I am all by myself.  I’ve taught myself.”

Hell, this was worse than Esme had thought.  A young untutored witch running amok in London doing spells she had no clue how to control.  

“Magical ability is passed down to the daughter from the mother,” Esme said.  “You have a gift, Linda, but you need to learn how to use it.  That spell isn’t the way to do that.”

“I can bring my mum back to life.  If I can do it, why shouldn’t I?”

“Because of what it will cost you,” Violet explained.  “You want your mother resurrected?  Then it will cost you the life of someone else you love.  Who else do you love, Linda?”

The woman’s eyes went round and she shook her head.  “You’re lying.”

“We’re not.  I wish I were,” Esme replied.  “Do you have a husband?  A boyfriend?  Maybe a best friend?  I don’t know who will die but someone will.  Are you okay with someone sacrificing their life so you can bring back your mother?”

“My daughter.”  Linda’s voice was a mere whisper but Esme could hear it shake.  Linda was beginning to understand.  “They can’t take her.”

“They will if they want to,” Violet said firmly.  “You don’t get to choose whose life is swapped for your mum’s.  That’s not how this works.  The magical universe must stay in balance.  If it gives life, it must take it as well.  Don’t do this, Linda.”

Linda frowned, more unsure than she’d been when Esme and Violet arrived.  “How did you know?” 

Esme wasn’t sure how to explain it to a young witch so she kept it simple.  There was time for a more complete explanation later.  “We felt it.”

“We can help you,” Violet said, daring to move closer to the book.  “We can show you how to use your powers, but please don’t do this.  You can’t control it.  I only know one person in the entire world that could do that spell and she would never attempt it.”

“Who?” Linda asked allowing Violet to reach over and close the book.  Esme breathed a sigh of relief.  They’d arrived in time after all.  “Who has that kind of power?”

Violet nodded toward her friend.  “Esme does.  But she she would never attempt to use it.”

 

****

 

Groaning with relief after his five mile run in Regent’s Park, Tom relaxed back in his oversized bathtub.  It had been one of the first renovations he’d made when buying this house and he tried to use it almost every day.  He’d had to lose a closet to accommodate the tub but it was completely worth it.  Deep and large, it could easily hold four or five people or just one merman with a giant tail.  

No, make that one merman and his soul bond.  Esme was a tiny thing and she’d fit quite nicely right next to him.  Eventually.

In just one week their relationship had taken on a life of its own.  From the moment he’d seen her he’d known she was his forever and thankfully Esmerelda hadn’t questioned his ardor.  He’d been aware that he was acting strangely, almost stalker-ish but to her credit Esme hadn’t backed away.  She’d admitted to feeling the pull - although she didn’t know why of course - and had decided to let things progress naturally.

The problem was that “naturally” was basically breakneck speed for two soul bonds.  Tom was already thinking about marriage and children with her.  He’d tried to keep a lid on his baser instincts, especially as she was injured, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself from kissing and touching her.  Whenever his mouth touched hers it was as if the sky opened up and angels sang.  Lights danced around his head and he practically floated on air.  The sex was going to be mind blowing.  

Luckily his Esme was a cuddler just as he was.  He tried to spend as much time at her flat as he could and they’d spend their time reading, watching movies, or just talking.  They’d both traveled extensively so it was fun to swap stories.  He read to her from him favorite books and she talked about her favorite recipes.  The only sad part was that she wasn’t in good enough health to bake yet.  She was itching to get back in the kitchen.  He was anxious for that as well.  It would mean that not only would they be able to move their physical relationship forward, he would get some yummy baked treats too.  

Stretching out farther, the end of his tail flipped up out of the water and laid on the tile surround of the tub.  He’d splashed water all over the floor but he didn’t care.  This was heaven, soaking in the water and letting the day drain away.  He hadn’t told Esme yet but he knew he needed to.  He just wanted her to love him first.  Then hopefully it wouldn’t matter if he was part fish or bear or alien.  

She’d just love him.  Just as he was.  

* * * *

Esme could finally go out and walk around without acting injured.  It had been ten days and if she had to fake wince one more time she would scream loud enough that they’d hear her all the way back in the States.  No more playing sick.  When Tom had called this morning she’d told him she was feeling great and wanting to go out.  Luckily he must have been tired of staying inside with her as well because he’d barely argued, simply saying that if she was tired or overwhelmed at any time they could stop and rest or just go back home.

To ease into things she’d planned a leisurely day.  Lunch at a cute little cafe and then a walk in Regent’s Park.  The weather was mild today and for once the rain was nowhere to be seen.  Even the sun wanted her to get outside for some fresh air.  

Not that the last ten days with Tom hadn’t been wonderful.  It had actually been far better.  He was everything she could have hoped for in a man and then some.  Smart and funny, plus incredibly handsome to boot.  He was also honest and talented.  He made her laugh and he made her think.  

Esme was in love.  

She hadn’t said anything yet but she could tell she wasn’t alone.  Sure, it was a foregone conclusion that they would fall for each other but that hadn’t lessened the excitement every time he reached for her hand or pressed his lips to hers.  It hadn’t slowed down her heart when he tucked her into his arms while they watched a movie.  She loved Tom and if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, he loved her too.  Now they only had to tell each other.  Then she’d have to find a way to tell him the truth about her.  

Tom’s larger had slipped into Esme’s, their fingers woven together, as they walked down the sidewalk to the cafe.  He’d shortened his strides so that she wouldn’t have to rush and she appreciated his thoughtfulness.  She wasn’t hurting as much as he assumed but it spoke volumes about him that he put her comfort first before his growling stomach.  It had been making noises since he picked her up at her flat.  

“I’ve been looking forward to trying this cafe,” she said as they turned the corner.  The restaurant was only a few doors down from there.  “Violet said they have a tiramisu that’s almost as good as mine.”

But only almost.

“I can’t wait to try one of your creations,” Tom sighed dreamily.  He really did have quite the sweet tooth from what she’d seen so far, but she hadn’t been able to bake for him yet.  That would change today hopefully.  “I love tiramisu.  And apple crumble.  And chocolate cake.  And anything caramel.  Or meringue. Or—“

Esme giggled and squeezed Tom’s hand.  “I think I’m seeing a pattern here.  Tom likes sweets.  Got it.  Maybe I’ll make something for you when we get back to my place.”

Brows pinched together, Tom shook his head.  “I didn’t mean to suggest that you should do any such thing.  You’re still recovering and this little outing today will probably take all of your energy.  Maybe another day.”

“I’m getting antsy to get back in the kitchen.”  Esme grimaced but Tom was shaking his head again.  He was going to be stubborn.  What a shock.  “I won’t overdo it.  I promise.”

Tapping her on the tip of her nose, he gave her his most charming grin.  And it was pretty damn charming.  “See that you don’t, young lady.  You’ve been recovering so well up to now.  We don’t want you to have a setback.”

There would be no setbacks.  It was time to move their relationship forward, perhaps into more physical territory.  While they’d held hands and kissed - passionately - Tom had been careful not to do much else.  Esme could feel his leashed tension whenever they were close and she honestly felt the same.  The heat simmering between them was growing hotter every day.  If they didn’t do something about it soon it might explode at the most inopportune moment.  Like when they were in line to buy movie tickets or at the supermarket.  Tom nailing her in public was sure to show up in the tabloids.  

While Esme liked to sit up front by the windows in the cafe, Tom preferred the back, far away from the public’s prying eyes.  It was something she was going to have to get used to and accommodate for and she was happy to do it.  After all, he was going to have a witch for a soulmate.  The least she could do is change tables.  

Tom opened the menu.  “What are you hungry for?  I could eat a horse or at least a small pony.”

“I think I’m going to have the chicken sandwich.  Something healthy so I can pig out on dessert.”

Already checking out the dessert section of the menu, he pointed to the tiramisu.  “Good plan.  I’ll have chicken as well.”

They quickly ordered and Esme fidgeted in her seat, taking off her jacket.  It was far warmer in the restaurant than outside.  

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  There was a deep-vee between Tom’s brows.  “We can go home if you like.”

“I’m fine,” she assured him.  “Just warm.  I’m still getting used to London weather so I wore two sweaters and this jacket and that was one layer too many—“

A ruckus near the kitchen interrupted Esme and both she and turned to see what was going on.  There was a large angry man yelling at one of the young, pretty waitresses, his face bright red as he berated her.  The poor girl was trying to calm him down but it clearly wasn’t working.  He was screaming something about how he knew she was cheating and she kept saying over and over that she wasn’t.  She was only working.  

Tom’s hand was on his cell phone and he was watching the scene play out intently.  His shoulders were rigid with tension.  He wanted to intervene but the whole situation was dicey.  Another man getting in between them might escalate the situation and make it even worse.

“Should we call the cops?” Esme asked softly, her body going tense.  She had the good and bad luck to feel the emotions of others at times - when they were very strong - and today was one of those days.  The girl was terrified although she was trying not to show it.

Most of the restaurant had gone quiet but not one person had interfered and for good reason.  The menacing man had to be six-four at least and built like a mountain.  Add in his unrestrained anger and tangling with him would be a bad idea.

“We probably should—“

Tom didn’t even get his sentence out before the man pulled a knife out of his pants and began brandishing it around.  Sucking in a breath, Esme grabbed Tom’s hand reflexively and began to whisper an incantation.  A protection spell.  Since she could feel the girl’s emotions quite clearly it should hopefully work. 

A zing of pure, unadulterated power, like nothing she’d ever felt before, ran up her arm almost jolting her to the floor.  Sideways on her chair, she managed to keep uttering the words but she couldn’t pull her fingers away from Tom’s.  It was as if they were melded together.  A glance at their hands had her eyes widening in shock.  

They were glowing.  A light emanating from their flesh.  

_That was new.  And completely unexpected._

_What the fuck?_

She didn’t have time to ponder it however as her spell had begun to work.  Far too well.  

 The knife was wrenched from the man’s hands by an unseen entity and tossed aside, skittering across the tile.  His body was thrown to the floor and his hands pulled behind his back and locked there, but not by anything or anyone that could be seen.  To the patrons in the restaurant it would look like he’d given up, tossed the knife away, and then fallen to the ground all on his own.  The whole time howling with indignation and fighting that unseen force.

Esme was a powerful witch.  But she wasn’t this powerful.  This was far more than she’d ever experienced.  Even now she could feel the hum of energy as it coursed through her veins.  

All from Tom’s touch.  

It was unheard of.  Sort of.  Except when…  But that couldn’t be.  He wasn’t a witch. He was an actor.  

The manager of the restaurant and two of the male waiters jumped on the guy and subdued him.  The altercation was over but Esme’s heart still pounded and raced.  Her hand visible shook as she reached for her water glass, her right hand still tangled with Tom’s.  She’d better cover up that light because now that the floor show was over people were going to start noticing.  Casually she flicked her paper napkin over their fingers.

Tom, however, lifted it up and stared as she slowly and carefully extricated herself, feeling relief and bereft at the same time when she was free.  Something had happened here today.  Something big.  

His skin had gone pale and his eyes were wide, the pupils so large she couldn’t see even a ring of blue around them.  He lifted his hand in front of his face and studied it as if it belonged to someone else.  

Finally Esme couldn’t take the silence anymore.  She also wasn’t one to beat around the bush either.  She’d been keeping a secret but it looked like she might not be the only one.

“I think we probably need to get out of here and talk,” she said.  “There’s something I need to tell you.”

His gaze finally raised and rested on her face.  “Is it why our hands were glowing?  Why you were muttering words I couldn’t understand?  Why that man threw the knife away?”

“That and more,” she promised, struggling back into her jacket while Tom threw some bills on the table.  Suddenly she wasn’t hungry for tiramisu anymore.  She could make her own later.  

They both stood, not saying a word, and walked out of the restaurant but this time they didn’t hold hands or even accidentally touch.  Down the sidewalk and back to her flat, they walked, barely even looking at one another.  Esme unlocked her door and they stepped in, shrugging off their jackets and shoes.  Neither moved to sit down.

Her gaze ran up and down Tom, this man she’d spent the last ten days with.  He looked like any other guy, and he acted completely normal.  But…she’d felt the power and that was real.  

Since he wasn’t speaking, she might as well start off.  

“I know what I am, but what are you?”

 

 

  


End file.
